Sakura Kasugano
Sakura Kasugano (春日野 さくら, Sakura Kasugano) is a playable character in the Street Fighter series by Capcom. History Chronologically, Sakura first appeared in another game series Rival Schools, where she had begun to participate in street fighting after watching Ryu win the first World Warrior tournament. Sakura was involved in various adventures within her school and various others in Aohura City. Fighting in it, she realized how much it meant to her to protect something she cared about. At age 16, she was still fighting and decided to travel the world to find Ryu. She started off in her native Japan and fought the sumo wrestler E. Honda, who mentioned Ryu was going off to such places as India and Thailand. Along the way, she had a rematch with her rival, Karin Kanzuki, and though Karin had won the fight, she admitted Sakura was better and she had learned winning was not everything. Thereafter traveling with her sensei, Dan, she met his friend Blanka along the way and was promised a match with him. She continued to search the world for Ryu, eventually ditching Dan and finding Ryu's friend and rival Ken. Ken and Sakura eventually found Ryu in Thailand, where he was being brainwashed by M. Bison. Sagat had come by this time to find the scene as well, and as Sagat took on Ryu, both Ken and Sakura took on Bison. A combination of Sakura screaming for Ryu and Sagat's urgings finally snapped Ryu out of the mind control and he defeated Bison, destroying him temporarily. He told Sakura then he was not ready to train her and fight a rematch with her yet and walked off, with Sakura watching him go. She then realized that there was something really special about Ryu, but she didn't know what. Role in Rakenzarn Tales Sakura surprisingly appears as one of the eight protagonists. In Version 1 and 2, Sakura is one of the first to join the party, initially appearing in the very end of Chapter 0, Sakura is close friends with Kite, Kanata, Nina, Noel, and Kanon. In Version 3 and 4, Sakura is the third to be introduced after Kite and Dark Magician Girl, beating up a pair of thugs from robbing a couple. When she inspects the couple, the thugs suddenly get back up and attempt to attack her while her back is turned. Fortunately, Kyuu and Kite are there watching the scene and they jump into action to save her. The three of them fights the thugs off. She is one of the most friendly in the group and easily gets along with everyone, including Daffy Duck who admits that she's a good girl. Though here, she's a bit of a ditz who fails to notice some things, even she's clueless with Kanon's snarky remarks. Skills Sakura is a Fighter type and Energy element. She uses fist-related attacks that are strong enough to negate the enemies' bonus status such as DEF UP. She also has a higher resistance to defense-reducing ailments. Her weapons are knuckles and gauntlets. Her Special Trait is Sakura Senpu, allowing all her attacks to cancel ATK and PDEF buffs. In pre-release versions, she was a Ditto Fighter, but that type was scrapped due to similar functions with Kyuu's Arxus Rogue class. * Resist: Energy. * Weak: Thunder, Pierce. Moves Relationships Kyuu Sakura's very friendly toward Kyuu as she sticks up to him. She also helps him to become stronger by teaching him a few moves of her own. Later on, she and Kyuu can begin dating. Kite Sakura appears to be good friends with Kite, usually calling him first whenever something's up. Dark Magician Girl While they both share little interaction, they're on good terms. Nina They also share very little interaction, though Sakura is generally friendly with Nina. Kanata She's also good friends with Kanata, citing him as a nice guy. Noel They also share little interaction, but they're on good terms. Kanon Sakura seems on good terms with Kanon. Although he constantly cracks at Sakura to no end since the latter is rather clueless with his sarcasm, she doesn't mind at all. She usually gives him comments whenever he cracks a foe. Gallery Sakura 1.jpg|Sakura's portrait from Street Fighter X Tekken Sakura 2.png|Sakura's portrait from Rival Schools: United by Fate Sakura char.png Sakura's Version 4 Party Tier S A B C D Category:Party Member Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Date Character Category:Main Party